User talk:Instulent/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Rumpo page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:17, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Tampa I noticed you had added the GTA V category to the Tampa page. Do you have an image to confirm that the car is appearing in V, because I haven't seen the Tampa in V yet. JBanton (Talk | ) 10:26, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Stratum It was in the background of a scene in Trailer 2, where Franlkin was riding an Akuma. JBanton (Talk | ) 16:57, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Request Please crop the latter images you posted. Thanks. Quickscopa 12:21, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi, apologies about that, I'll get to work on it right away! Instulent (talk) 12:23, May 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Oh, I thought it was the Vigero. I've recognized the rear lights now... OK, I'll re-add the pic to the Sabre GT page. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:29, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Re:Idea Ideas are always welcome on my talk page. Of you would like the attention of more members then add it to the Community Noticeboard. I do like the idea though. JBanton (Talk | ) 20:12, May 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Oh, you've seen them too? I was just notifying another admin about those pages. But I don't play GTA IV multiplayer, so I can't say if these events happen in the multiplayer. Do you play mp? If yes, do these events happen there? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:42, May 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't play MP, but I know that they don't exsist in the real MP.. I think that it's more of a advert for people to join them.. Instulent (talk) 09:46, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :That confirms my theory of these so-called "Unofficial events" being made-up. :But I need one more opinion before I can go and delete those articles. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:55, May 11, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, Catch you later mate! Instulent (talk) 10:15, May 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Later, friend! ::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:25, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Businesses I don't think Car Manufacturers should be listed as business.Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|'' '' ::Yes, it is basically a business, since it sells things. But the category on our wiki refers to shops, mostly. Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 09:44, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually Tom, we have a Patroller spot open since Bob.cutlass2 became inactive for not editinh five months and , thus, was relieved of his position. Instulent, I suggest you talk to User:McJeff or User:Messi1983 to let you apply on the Promotions page. ::Mr. T., That's Me! (talk) 14:49, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Contacting Wikia You can contact Wikia Staff through , if you need any other help just ask :). Tom Talk 16:37, May 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm giving him his last warning. He's a newbie, so he can't be treated as roughly as a "not-so-newbie" user would. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:04, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Likewise! :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:13, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Reply I am on a wiki break, so not really in mood to edit or unlock pages at the moment, so ask Tom or Jeff. Messi1983 (talk) 06:01, May 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Do you have past experience as an admin? Anyway, you did only two edits - that's not enough, even for a tiny wiki like Agent. Make at least, 20 edits before you'll ask again. And I'm really happy you want to help. Thank you :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:26, May 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ilan has already deleted the page. I'm gonna warn him (Lad-rad-red). Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:56, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Cheers! :D Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:24, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Patroller You can apply. Tom Talk 15:02, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Tanker in GTA V Hi Instulent! It is Smashbro8 again. I realized about the Tanker in GTA V. You said that it has not yet been spotted, however one has been spotted. It is in the background of the picture with the Landstalker and Premier on the Los Puerto Fwy. Just letting you know. Smashbro8 (talk) 13:55, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Smashbro8 Prices Hi, Instu. Where did you find the prices for GTA V's editions? I can't see them on Rockstar's Werehouse since they won't deliver it to my country.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:McJeff|Jeff (talk| ) 01:10, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat block I chat-blocked you for 3 days for the fighting with AutocratOfKlaise. I blocked him for 2 weeks because he's just trolling, but if someone picks a fight with you, you report it to the administrators or bureaucrats instead of disrupting the chat with a flame war. Jeff (talk| ) 01:40, June 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Instu, I only noticed the message a couple of minutes ago though you left it a bit earlier. It's been corrected already, but not by me as when I got there it was already written "Weaponry" as opposed to "Weaponary". Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:51, June 14, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. So, how much do you miss the Chat, right now? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:44, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I'm kidding. But Instu, when you come back to the Chat you've got to avoid war chatting, OK? Have you got anything to report to me, Instu? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:52, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Nah, man. I was once blocked and I'm an admin now. As long as you learn your lesson, everything will be just like before your chat ban. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:28, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Mikey's doing good, thanks for asking. He's gonna have lunch within half an hour. He won't be able to come to the Wiki neither in the evening nor at night, though. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:06, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Yes. Next week. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Ideas Could you leave a message on my talk page? Tom Talk 10:41, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Why not? Tom Talk 10:46, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::But other people can see it in chat. Tom Talk 10:48, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::I didn't know there was a private message feature on this Wiki to be honest. Tom Talk 10:50, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm in PM now. Tom Talk 10:59, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Category I just came here to thank you for adding the category to the missions, thanks man. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 11:23, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok Ok that's nice ;) , remember that ALL the missions should be added to the category , check pages like : Missions in GTA IV to be 100% sure. Thanks ;) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 12:01, June 18, 2013 (UTC) :Happy to see you liked my idea and helped me out with adding the mission pages to the "Missions" category. :Thanks. :Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:30, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Delete Hi Instulent. I deleted the Grand Theft Auto:IVSA article you marked. In the future though, when you're adding the template to an article, can you just add it at the top instead of pasting it over the entire article? That way I can read the article before I delete it. Jeff (talk| ) 15:50, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Blocked For six hours (yeah,that's all) for continuing to upload images in violation of the image policy that you've already been warned about. I don't like blocking good contributors, but it needs to be clear that the image policy is mandatory, not optional, and if you can't figure it out then just don't upload images because there's plenty of other things to do on the wiki. Jeff (talk| ) 14:14, June 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Both are done: I've deleted that category other page and added a new category page (Western Company Vehicles) and I'm adding all of those vehicles to it and I've tidied the failed table up too. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Seeya - I'm off to play GTA IV! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Then why did you uploaded it if you didn't know the name is right? Is right anyway, but next time, also try to space the words. Example: Los_Santos-GTAV.jpg Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''bullshit greeeat deeeals from you. :) [[User:Mikey Klebbitz|Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:14, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, you know what? I've got a bunch of poisoning caviar to sell you for 2 €, since it's actually dog food leftovers 50€, cause you're a friend. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:32, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I'd prefer cold hard cash (I'm going to use it to order a hit on you) if it's alright with you because I've got to pay the mortgage, you know. I hope you eat all of the dog food caviar, clean off the plate and pass out and enjoy! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:44, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Iiiiiiit iiiiis all trashed workiiing just fiiiine, IIIIIII'm haviiiiing a shiiiitload of problems wiiiith this liiiiiittle turd not haviiiiiiing any problems wiiiiiiiiiiiith the "E" letter. How about you, how diiiiiid you liiiiiike the caviiiiiar I sold you? Miiiiiiikey Klebbiiiiiiiiitz (talk) 20:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Iiiiiiit makes me so angry Good to know you are satiiiiiisfiiiiied. Iiiiiii hope you choke on iiiiiit make iiiiit your favourite dog food snack. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:45, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Great, Iiiiii'd hate to have some chunk of garbage that'd turn iiiiiitself off every 2 miiiiiinutes, by default love to get an iiiiiiiShiiiiiit so Iiiiii can upgrade my Apple products. Iiii've also got an iiiiiiiiHole Iiiii never used, whiiiiich iiiiiis a deviiiice that has revolutiiiiiiioned the plug-iiiiiiiins worldwiiiiiiide and will cause you severe diiiiiiiseases is going to be your favourite, I can assure you. Thomas, do you wanna share any devices/special products with us? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:18, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Mine neither, which is why I'm selling this at a discount: 50€, because it'll get stuck and you'll have to live with this for the rest of your life 800€, which is a good price, considering this was bought for only 2€ 1300€. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 21:41, June 28, 2013 (UTC) From 1300€ to 1800€? Sure, more money for me!!! Iiii'll send iiiiiit viiiiia my great-grandpa's rusty beater, trash-can lookiiiiiiiing car that'll need a uniiiiiique stunt jump to get to England soiiiiiil luxury plane, to England, wiiiiiiiiithout any guarantee wiiiiiiith all the documentatiiion you'll need. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:12, June 29, 2013 (UTC) The postage iiiis not that expensiiiiiiive, only 2€ siiiiiiiiiince Iiiii've found iiiiit iiiiin a trash dumpster 850€, whiiiiich iiiiis quiiiiiite cheap for the qualiiiiiiity of the iiiiiiiiHole. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:23, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm....what about 850€? Iiiiiit already iiiiis at a very low priiiiiice. Iiiif you buy the iiiiiiHole, you'll get a 90% 2% diiiiiscount iiiin the next dogwiiiiipe product Iiiii sell you. Iiit's way too biiiiig a diiiiscount for you to miiiiss iiiit. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 10:40, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Now Iiiii've seen where you got the "wanker's beard" from hahahaha. Wanna check the iiiHole commercial out? Here. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:00, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Iiiii've got two left. Wanna buy them at a 90% 2% diiiiiscount? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:14, June 29, 2013 (UTC) the streetzz from the hood niggaahhhh (just kidding :) Normally the most of the streets have no photos, so I take these photos from the German Wikia. The question is which program they used to make a screenshot or photograph the streets because the resolution of the Mobile Phone camera in GTA IV is not so good. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 10:47, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Site OMG JESUS CHRIST THAT'S UNBELIEVABLE BRILLIANT!!! Thanks for the idea man!!! --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 10:52, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Screenshot ok, but i still have problems to make a screenshot of it, I only become the URL, do you know it works? *Nah, I tried but the screen cap takes the whole page and not only the street image. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 11:11, June 28, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah, but it results in the same thing. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 11:16, June 28, 2013 (UTC) *Yes, now I can do the screenshot without the tool bar, but the screenshot file is .bmp, which is not compatible with the Wikia image-uploading rules. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 11:36, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Remove He Instu why did you remove that image from artworks page ?? [[User:Kingrhem|'Kingrhem']] [[User talk:Kingrhem|''Talk]] 14:34, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Then why Mikey added it to GTA V /Artworks page if it was fake ??? [[User:Kingrhem|'Kingrhem']] [[User talk:Kingrhem|Talk]] 14:44, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I'll remove it. [[User:Kingrhem|'Kingrhem']] [[User talk:Kingrhem|Talk]] 14:47, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I confirm, Kingrhem. I was tricked into believing it was a true artwork. :::Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:03, June 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ilan has already blocked him. About the Chat, the other day I tried going there but my internet connection got screwed up big time. Anyway, you can pay me viiiiiiia Wiiiikiiiiiia or Facebook iiiiif you prefer. Do you have an account? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:04, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Gang territories No Instu, because a territory is a marked area, a area is a whole neighborhood, that's why the category need to contain this name. Me and Mikkey we did the same with the Areas and Locations categories. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 13:06, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Moving the horses? Hahaha, what kind of expression is that? :D --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 13:15, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Cool haha :) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 13:21, June 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: As for the iiiiiHole, Iiiiii was surpriiiised to learn that your Wiiiikiiiiia account was named "Iiiinstulent". So, as soon as you've got that account, let me know, Iiiiinstu. Now, the template. Not change iiiiiit, because the "Featured" template iiiiiis an iiiiiiiimportant one, that we add on pages that serve as an example to other pages. That's how good they are. Check out these pages, if you need references. What could be done, though only Dodo can do iiiiiit, iiiiiis add another template. But, Iiiiinstu, Iiii don't thiiiiink that's needed, Iiii mean, we could add those GTA V pages to the "Featured articles" already, nothing more is needed. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 19:38, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Please do not change anything whatever i had just do to wiki Dont think im stupid in looking at cqrs. Hah! You will never win me in cars Uh come on man you think that i do crap things huh?what about someone else? Hah Feltzer is a fifth gen Mercedes Benz SL and The code for the car is R230 but not a R171 The R171is the Mercedes Benz SLK Ins,the real code for The fifth gen Mercedes Benz SL is the R230 seriously im not joking User Hey Instu, I saw that you have been warning this user called Sean for adding false content. I think it's real good from you, very nice. If he keeps insisting of adding false content, tell an admin, if he continues, he may be blocked. Remember to always watch in the Wiki Activity if he's doing right edits. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:39, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Im just correcting and not to showoff But i saw the back of the Grand Tourer and its name is Chameleon.Get it? Instu, don't tell someone to block sean, I talked to him and now is everything already, isn't Sean? :) --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 19:54, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok fine that what should i do with that article? Sean, I let a message in your talk page :) And Instu, JBanton is an admin I don't know if he would be happy or not, regardless from this all, you both, don't be beefing. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 20:10, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Instu which article can i edit? Aircraft Hi Instulent, Can you please undo your edits of aircraft categories - we don't need it. It's enough we have one category for the whole aircraft vehicles, and several categories of vehicles found in one game (SA, V)/ Thanks. - 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 09:07, July 3, 2013 (UTC) :(: :Ilan's fine, thanks. How are you? -- 'ILan (XD • • Home )' 09:13, July 3, 2013 (UTC) But.Instu I am just giving official information about that Based on(i mean cars) does really exist in real life.Seriously I am good to look correctly on the GTA Vehicles to based on real life cars,Trust me I Also Played GTA for Many years already Ok Instu.I will be patient to wait for GTA V.If the game arrives,i will settle everything and i test the car and let of give some vehicles a review ok? RE: Sorry that I ain't joining so often, I ''went into hiding lately. I'm just busy a lot so I don't have much time to chat :/. Well, whatever, I may join now :D Jeansowaty 14:00, July 4, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty RE: I've stated previously a plethora of times that they ruin the overall look of the article, seriously? Only applying bold to the games and leaving the rest of the text plain? The article itself shows it's absurdity. Also, I've seen a lot of patrollers doing the same thing, in addition, Ilan xd has been doing it too (the same thing that I'm doing currently). I suggest you revert the edits in order to maintain good looks of the article. Quickscopa (talk) 18:36, July 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: OK, Iii'll check iiit out, then. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:10, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Iiii've undone hiiiis ediiiits and left hiiiiim a note iiiiin the ediiiit summary. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:14, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Eh...not really. Why is the question? PS: Go to my user blog. You'll laugh a LOT. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 20:26, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Noticeboard Hi Instu, I changed some parts that I think the b'cats will think too rough. And you forgot to give your vote. Sorry Instu but I was only giving my opinion and rights :) And I almost forgot something, I'm working in the page List of Gang Wars, I want you to help with me, remember to write only a synopsis from the war and if the page exist, put Main Article, remember to put the (example) only in the game name. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 13:35, July 6, 2013 (UTC) *Nice, if you got time, you can help to clean the Stubs, it's too a great idea. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 13:42, July 6, 2013 (UTC) **Can you join the chat please? It won't take too long.Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 10:49, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :No. I don't see this helping us at all. If a Wikia user is interested in editing this Wiki, they can just Google us. If a user has an interest in editing a different Wiki, they can just Google it. I don't see how this will help to spread good editors. It certainly doesn't appeal to me. Tom Talk 14:03, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Why is that necessary though? Could you explain? Tom Talk 14:10, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Page *What is with the pic, Instu? --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 18:28, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you sure? I'll check another one. --'Thomas0802 (talk- )' 18:29, July 8, 2013 (UTC) About the German Coupe's page Hey, Instu! about the German Coupe's page are you sure I'm wrong because that car isn't Audi A5 (well the rims is A5's) it's smaller than the car and has hood like the Audi TT you might be wrong man check the picture again.TheDonkeyFool (talk) 09:25, July 9, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well ok then sorry about it.TheDonkeyFool (talk) 13:05, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Yay Question! Where did you get that image of Michael, i havent seen it before! - KASEROLE Images Instu, please follow our image policy. Put a licence and give proper names to the images (Name-GTAV.png and not Name.GTA.png). OK? -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:34, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :You should ask Jeff about that. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:56, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::You did? Well basically, just change "." to "-" and add to your images. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:03, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Life's a shit. It was meant to be difficult and challenging, like in a video game :) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:16, July 10, 2013 (UTC) You're doing well with the names (and don't use space), but you're not putting licences! They are really important, so don't forget to put 'em. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:59, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Down? It's still working on my side if that's what you asked. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:03, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I dunno. Wait a couple of minutes. Give your PC a rest. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:13, July 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey, Instu. I've left StillGSF a message. About the Chat, I don't think my PC has a problem with it right now. See you there. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 11:53, July 11, 2013 (UTC) RE:Everything ok? Yeah I'm okay, I'm just busy that's all. Cloudkit01 (talk) 13:42, July 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, I was about to log off...if I stay here for much longer, I know I'll be having a hard time logging in tomorrow. But maybe a few minutes? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:39, July 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: You can always make a sandbox, if you want - which is a personal page where you can work with no interruptions. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:37, July 13, 2013 (UTC)